


Water at your heart

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Piscine, Water, Yamazaki Sousuke's Shoulder, wet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Sousuke le observa, y sabe que esa es una buena sonrisa (una que le derrite de a poco).





	Water at your heart

El agradable sonido del agua al moverse, y la agradable temperatura de la misma le ayuda a relajarse. Y Sousuke siente disminuir el dolor en su hombro lastimado al punto en el que es mucho más fácil y tolerable mover el mismo en movimientos circulares.

Haruka está cerca, con los ojos cerrados mientras se mantiene a flote dentro de la piscina. Está relajado (tanto, que podría quedarse dormido), y se siente extrañamente _feliz_ de compartir parte de su amor por el agua con alguien que le fastidia la vida por su actitud tan retadora.

.

Yamazaki suspira aliviado, y se deja hundir lo suficiente para mojar su cuerpo por completo para posteriormente regresar a la superficie. Es extraño (tan extraño), que se pueda sentir tan relajado con solo estar metido en una piscina, sin la necesidad de nadar o sin sentir esa placentera adrenalina correr por su cuerpo como si estuviera en una competencia.

Solo, está ahí. Nadando sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo que el de mantenerse a flote y dirigir su cuerpo al centro para no golpearse contra las orillas de azulejo.

Y Nanase también está ahí. Como si nada, tan imperturbable como siempre (y es extraño, porque se supone que ambos se odian, o algo así).

.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Haruka, su tono tan inexpresivo sigue estando presente casi en su totalidad, pero a Sousuke parece no importarle –está tan relajado, y el ambiente de tranquilidad es algo que no quiere romper–.

—Algo así —responde el moreno—, sigue doliendo, pero al menos puedo mover más el hombro.

Nanase sonríe, de manera leve y cálida.

(Sousuke se sorprende, porque Haruka es más expresivo de lo que parece.

Y el calor en sus fríos ojos le derriten de a poco).

 _«Esa es una buena sonrisa»,_ piensa Sousuke antes de perderse en el inmenso mar que son los orbes zafiro de Nanase.


End file.
